The present invention relates to carts, and, more particularly, to a three-wheeled cart with an electrical motor for the transport of golf equipment and one person. It is equipped with a steering mechanism which allows one to drive the cart sitting on the seat, while standing on the board between the rear wheels, or walking behind the cart itself.
To facilitate the transport of bags containing golf clubs and balls, there ape at present two-wheeled carts with long handles on which the equipment is placed. Such carts must be dragged or pushed manually along the golf course. Some models come equipped with an electrical motor to propel the cart itself.
These carts have the drawbacks that the user must bear part of the weight of the equipment which is placed on the handle, and the user is also forced to walk throughout the golf course.
There are also small, light vehicles for the transport of a few persons (usually one or two) and their equipment. These vehicles completely eliminate the burden of transporting the equipment, but force the user to drive the vehicle throughout the golf course.